


I Almost Told You That I Hate You

by doxian



Series: Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon Compliant, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014, Jealousy, M/M, Misogyny, Unrequited Crush, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that time when Sollux and Eridan got into the most bloody, awful fistfight of their life only to share a sudden, passionate kiss and were henceforth too embarrassed to even look each other in the eye for weeks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Told You That I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> [Fill for this br1 prompt.](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/18819.html?thread=3263363#cmt3263363)
> 
> Additional warns for hemocasteism, genocide and Eridan being an entitled douche.
> 
> Title is from "I Almost Told You That I Loved you" by Papa Roch, and I may or may not have been listening to [this awful (wonderful) playlist](https://8tracks.com/enterrogative/purely-2exual) on a loop while writing this.

It was all about Feferi, at first. Because how dare that piece of lowblood, land dwelling scum even _think_ about hooking up with royalty like Fef, like your (sob) ex-moirail? (She may have dumped you, but you still feel obligated to protect her honour, dammit. You're not that much of an asshole that you'd ditch her in a time of obvious need.) And if he were just guilty of thinking about it, you would've gone easy on him, zapped the very idea out of his skull with Ahab's Crosshairs and let him die an easy, painless death, no more than any land dweller deserved. But because he's committed the added offense of hitting on Fef (who couldn't possibly return his affections), you can't simply kill him now. No, you have to draw it out. Really make it hurt.

At least, that's what you tell yourself you're doing.

The reality is that you're stuck in an undeniable stalemate, and it's glubbing infuriating. Forget ending the guy, you haven't even managed to seriously maim him. At least he hasn't done any damage to you yet, either.

You've followed them to LOBAF, which is quite possibly the shittiest land ever, it's too hot and the ground is all spongy and gross. They're fighting imps when you find them, and when Sollux sees you he leaves the remaining few enemies to Fef and makes a beeline for you, flashing like an angry firefly. You heft your rifle, finger on the trigger, but you don't shoot. Instead of zapping at you from a distance, Sollux is careening towards you, getting much closer to you than he needs to. What the hell is he playing at?

The few seconds' hesitation is a mistake. He flings himself at you, knocking you to the ground (ew, yuck) and sending Ahab's Crosshairs and your glasses flying. Cod, no wonder you haven't gotten the best of him if you're making basic tactical slipups like not shooting when you're supposed to shoot.

Then his fist crashes into your jaw.

"How many times do I have to tell you to piss off for it to sink into your dense thinksponge, Ampora?"

You shout in anger as he punches you again, this time in the mouth, and you throw your own hand up in retaliation, scratching him hard across the cheek.

"What makes you think I'm gonna do anything you tell me to do, Captor?"

It becomes immediately evident that neither of you are really cut out for melee combat. You scratch, slap and punch, but the two of you are equally pathetic when it comes to muscle strength so you don't do much damage beyond scratches, bruises and busted lips. You're aware of how wrigglerish this little tussle must look - hopefully Fef is still preoccupied with kicking imp butt and isn't watching you make a fool of yourself.

As ridiculous as all this may be, the taste of your own blood in your mouth makes you realize what's obviously happening here. He's chosen to get physical, to get all up in your space. This is a black solicitation, isn't it? It _has_ to be.

You succeed in maneuvering your bodies so that you're on top of him and _he's_ the one shoved down against the brainscape, one end of your scarf flopping into his face. He pushes back to try and get free but you don't budge. You have him pinned. The rush of power goes straight to your head (and, uh, various other parts of your anatomy) and, without thinking, you grab him by the shoulders and kiss him.

It's perfect - you bite down on his bottom lip and taste his yellow trash-for-blood mixed with yours in your mouth, and he responds, grabbing you and yanking you forwards by your cape collar, kissing and biting you right back, swiping his split tongue over your lips.

The perfection only lasts for a few moments. As you press yourself even closer to Sollux, straddling him and grinding down with your hips, he abruptly breaks the kiss, pulling away and blasting you off of him with his psionics. (Oh, right, those are things that exist.)

You land on your ass with your cape over your face, irritatedly lifting it off just in time to catch Sollux wiping his bloody mouth in disgust.

"Oh my god, why did I think doing that was a good idea, FUCK."

You frown at him. "What the hell, Sol, why'd you stop?"

"Just - shut up," he says tiredly, and blasts you again. You pass out.

When you wake up, you resolve to avoid them for a while. For just enough time for things to cool down. Then you can get back to trying to kill him. It definitely doesn't have anything to do with your impressive rejection x2 combo, or the embarrassment at the prospect falling pitchways for glubbing Sollux of all people.

Definitely not.

**Author's Note:**

> This fill was [remixed](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/23600.html?thread=7368496#cmt7368496%22) by the wonderful spockandawe!


End file.
